The Return of Sailor Sun
by Neo Queen Aurora
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been built and there has been peace for a while now. Soon an old friend returns but also a new enemy appears. Who are they and are they friend or foe? Find out more. Rated T to bare on the side of caution as the story goes.
1. A mystrious woman and a new enemy

Hi all! Well this is my first fan fiction and I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it. I know there might be a few errors in the writing but compared to what it started out like several years ago... Anyway read and tell me what you think pretty please. P.S. I do not own Sailor Moon she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter One

A mysterious Woman

A New Enemy!

Many years and battles go by and there is still no sign of Sailor Sun. Soon after the creation of Crystal Tokyo, the Universe is at peace, at least for the time being. Still, the Sailor Scouts of Crystal Tokyo often wondered if their beloved friend, Erin, would ever come back to see the gorgeous city that they had created. No matter what would end up happening or what ever had to be done, the girls were always reminded of Erin by her guardian, Sunny, and her faithful knight and boyfriend, Andrew. Long were the days that Andrew spent wishing for his beloved, and he would sometimes look out a window and stare at the sun for long periods of time thinking and wishing for her return.

Long after all the knights of Crystal Tokyo regained their memories, Andrew was welcomed to stay at the Crystal Palace with all of his fellow knights and friends and as King Endymon's right hand man. One day Andrew seemed to have a little extra smile to his attitude because he couldn't help but feel as if some wonderful gift were about to be bestowed to him. Neo Queen Serenity decided to throw a little party for all her friends including the Sailor Stars, who happened to be visiting Earth. It was also Erin's birthday, which Andrew celebrated every year ever sense Erin left.

On the day of the party Serenity was surprised to see that Princess Uranus had decided to join them, considering the fact that she really disliked all three of the Sailor Stars, and yet they did seem to be getting used to each other. Serenity also knew that it was Andrew that did most of the convincing because he really wanted them to play some of Erin's favorite songs.

Just before the Sailor Stars finished singing, a very bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Amara and Michelle's dressing room. The intensity of the light was so great that both Amara and Michelle were both momentarily blinded. Thinking that it might be an enemy trying to attack, Amara prepared to defend herself and Michelle. When the light finally dimmed down enough for everyone to see, both Amara and Michelle were surprised to see a masked young lady standing where the light had appeared.

"Hi," greets the masked woman who had long auburn red hair with gold and orange undertones. Her hair was first tied up into a bun that was held in place by a netted-hair piece that oddly looked like she had a small sun in her hair. Then from the middle of the bun, there was a braid that rested on her right shoulder. Upon taking another look at her, she appeared to be dressed in a pale-yellow body suit that almost glowed white. She also had on an orange skirt that ended at about her mid-thigh and was accentuated by tights that were an almost invisible white.

"Wow, who are you and what are you doing in here?" demanded Amara who got into a fighting stance and moved between the masked woman and Michelle. The masked woman just smiled and laughed a very familiar laugh.

'_I've heard that laugh before_!' thought Michelle. In a sudden burst of energy, Amara suddenly started to attack the woman with a very serious punch. The masked woman just moved aside and caught Amara by her other hand and saved her from running into the wall. Amara yanked free of the masked woman's grip and returned to Michelle's side while watching the woman with great suspicion. The masked woman just smiled at them again and walked over to a cushioned stool and sat down.

'_I know that smile from somewhere, but where have I seen it before_?' Amara asked herself. "Why did you stop me from hitting the wall? You must be evil, or are you too scared to take that mask off?" demands Amara as she points a threatening finger at the woman's mask and glares at her.

"My you have not changed one bit Princess Uranus; you're still the same strong fighter and suspicious woman I have ever known. Now you can either try to do something about it and disrupt a very delicate balance, or you can just let events unfold as _**time**_ allows it, _got it_?" said the woman with just as much determination in her voice as Amara had and drops the conversation.

'_Why can't I place her_? _Everything about her is so familiar. It's like she's a memory from a dream but, how can that be_? _How the hell did she know I'm the princess of Uranus_?' Amara was so focused on trying to place the stranger that she almost forgot that she and Michelle were supposed to be getting ready for their performance.

"Oh, by the way, I was wished here by very important people that will soon need my help. If I were you I would stay out of my way; soon everything will come into place but clearly the time is not now," the woman said and then reaches into a little pouch attached around her waist and threw an invisible powder onto Amara and Michelle. The two of them blinked in confusion and stared at the woman standing in front of them.

"You will not remember what I have just told you. You will resume your activity and finish getting ready for your performance, but you will relax a little and will only look at me suspiciously. Now awaken!" The mystery woman finishes her spell and Amara and Michelle appear to awaken from a dream.

"Who are you?" asked Michelle.

"Oh! I'm just an old friend of Neo Queen Serenity's; she asked me to join you, if that's ok?" smiled the masked woman. Amara and Michelle just nod their understanding and finish what they had started before the woman had first appeared. They continued to watch the masked woman with suspicion in their eyes as she puts on her royal purple ballet slippers that happen to also match her royal purple mask. She soon begins to stretch and warm-up.

"She looks like someone I should know, and I sense something about her that is also familiar about her. It's like I used to know her and that laugh of hers; it's like a memory from a dream," whispered Michelle to Amara, who agrees with her and just nods her head.

"Why don't you show yourself by removing that mask of yours, if you're not evil?" asked Amara with as much defiance in her voice as she could muster.

"If I did that then, the whole balance of time will be ruined," said the masked woman with as much caution in her voice as she could place in her words.

"I will not say anything more until the time is right." The masked woman looked at the two women with a look of daring to question her more. Amara and Michelle heed the warning, and they don't question her further. Knowing that the powder had taken affect, the mystery woman knew the two Outer Scouts would question her again, but she had to make sure that the balance of time was not damaged.

When it was Amara and Michelle's turn, they were a little surprised that the masked woman actually followed them out on to the stage, but they dared not question her motives because they did not want to raise suspicion on Andrew's special day.

When the music started the masked woman began to dance in time with the tempo of the song. Everyone that was watching the performance was surprised to see a very familiar, beautiful woman gracefully dancing right along with Amara and Michelle's song. While she was dancing, all of Serenity and Andrew's guests started to whisper and spread rumors around the ballroom about the beautiful dancer.

Serenity heard the rumors being spread, but she gracefully listened, not giving any sign of acknowledgement and continues to watch the performance. When they were finished, the masked woman left and came back with the same mask. Now she wore a very lovely dress that had a golden yellow hue with a hint of orange flame that seemed to burn deep with in. Her arms appeared to have flames spreading from the tips of her fingers to her elbows. The opera gloves she wore gave the illusion of fire with their brilliant hues of red, orange, and yellow. Her hair remained the same, as it was when she first appeared, but she looked even more beautiful and radiant. As she walked back into the ballroom, whispers follow her all the way from where she entered and all the way up to the table where the royal family sits. She first bowed to the royal family then she walked over to another part of the table where Andrew is.

"May I have this dance?" she asked Andrew as she held out her gloved hand and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yes a dance would be wonderful," said Andrew who at first was a little hesitant to go with her but he looked at her smile and accepted the masked woman's kind offer and took her hand. Right when he touched her hand Andrew felt so at ease with the lovely masked woman that the rest of the world was momentarily forgotten. '_I thought I could never feel like this again. There was only one person in the whole universe that could make me feel like this_...'

"Erin...?" Andrew whispered into the masked woman's ear. The masked woman didn't say a thing but continued to lead him out to the middle of the dance floor. The two of them danced gracefully for two songs, and then the masked woman bowed again to the royal family, gave Andrew a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the ballroom with out another word.

It seemed as though she was a beautiful sweet dream, suddenly she appeared and then just as swiftly as she came, she disappeared into the shadows of the midnight sky. Soon the whole ballroom busted into a massive buzz of noise and music.

"Who was _that_?" asked Amara who no longer could stand the fact of not knowing who it was. "And who the hell was that that just danced with Andrew?"

"I don't know; my mirror could not get a reading on her of any kind. It seemed to conceal her true identity, just like the mask she wore," said Michelle who was concerned that her mirror could cloud a potential enemy.

"Really? Is she good or evil?" Amara asked exasperated. Michelle just shrugged her shoulders and continued to try to fix her mirror.

"She must be good because evil magic could not keep my mirror from showing me their true approximation; she obviously wants to remain a pure mystery. I can think of only two people who were able to do something like this. One talked to Serenity and the other one- well, I don't really think it could really be her," said Michelle who was still gazing deeply into her mirror trying to find out the woman's true identity.

After the very interesting party, Trista returned to her home on Pluto. She walked strait into her computer room and started to look up information. Trista so intently watched her computer screen that when the unknown woman's picture showed up she just smiled at it. As Trista stared at her screen, she tried to make sense of the idea that what she was seeing could really be true, but then again being the guardian of time it really wasn't that much of a surprise. Still Trista couldn't help but wonder why this person returned to earth now and not at a different point in time?

"It looks like you were correct, madam," came a voice from the shadows behind Trista.

"Yes, and when everyone else finds out they're going to be so excited," said Trista to her computer screen, not turning around to see who stood behind her because she knew it was her faithful computer hologram named Sharon. Trista smiled again at the picture as she recalled a memory.

"I'm sure they will be," replied Sharon.

"Yeah, I just hope that nothing really horrible is about to rear its ugly head. I guess I should tell Serenity in the morning, but if she's here now... hmm... all well. Good night Sharon. I'm off to bed," sighed Trista as she walked to her bedroom and closed her door.

"Good night madam," bowed Sharon as she disappeared into the shadows.

In the morning Trista got up, got ready to leave for Crystal Tokyo, and tried to think of a way to break the news to both Serenity and Andrew; but something nagged her to not tell anyone about what she has discovered. After much thought, after Trista reached the teleporter, she finally decides not to tell Neo Queen Serenity and Andrew about her finding. Instead she decided to go see Amara and Michelle.

Trista found both of them and Hutoru on planet Neptune and proceeded to walk into Michelle's home. Trista found only Michelle awake for the morning and in the kitchen with coffee and tea.

"Why hello Trista, I didn't know you were coming over this morning," smiled Michelle as she turned around and saw Trista standing in the threshold of her kitchen door.

"Well I wanted to get out of the house for a little while, and besides I have some important business to discuss with Andrew later," said Trista with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where are Amara and Hutoru this morning?" Michelle cracked a really big smile and started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"It's Hutoru's turn to get Amara up this morning, and she had a very devilish little plan to go about doing so," smiled Michelle. "I just hope Amara can survive the shock and Hutoru doesn't get seriously hurt from Amara's wrath." Michelle's smile suddenly dropped a little at the thought. Trista laughed right along with Michelle and also hoped that what ever she had come up with wouldn't get her into trouble. Meanwhile in Amara and Michelle's room, Hutoru, who had spent the night, tried ruefully to get Amara up.

"Wake up sleepy head!" laughed Hutoru as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Hutoru," groaned Amara, "why don't you go torture Michelle?"

"No, I won't! Besides you're the only one still asleep!" laughed Hutoru as she continued to bounce on the bed. Amara tried to conceal her head with the blanket, but they are brutally yanked away from her. "Turbulence!" shouted Hutoru as she increased her bouncing.

"AAA...!" yelled Amara as she tumbled out of bed.

"Hutoru, have you gotten that slug out of bed yet?" asked Michelle as she knocked on the door.

"I'm working on it!" Hutoru shouted back. When Amara finally opened her eyes, expecting to see Hutoru, instead, she is given the biggest surprise of her life.

"Se... Sei... SEIYA...?" Amara shouted as she tried to scramble out of the sheet that had somehow managed to get caught around her feet.

"Good morning," Seiya smiled from the top of the bed.

"What the... Seiya get out or I'll throw you out!" Amara shouted as she closed her eyes, rubs the sleep out of them, and opened them again. Expecting to still see Seiya sitting on the bed, Amara instead saw Hutoru smiling down at her. "Hutoru...? But... wasn't... hey...!" Amara growled as she quickly looked around the room.

"Hutoru, tell that slug she has three minutes to get out here or else she makes her own breakfast," called Michelle's voice again.

"I'm...!" Hutoru began to shout as blankets and sheets were thrown over her head and cut off her response. Amara immediately started to tickle her from the other side of the covers. Hutoru fell helplessly to the floor because she was so over come with laughter.

"The slug says 'give me two minutes'!" Amara replied back.

"One and a half," was the answer she got back. Amara grabbed a pair of pants and put them on over her nightshirt before Hutoru could free herself from the covers.

"That was so not fair," pouted Hutoru as she shook her hair out.

"Neither was waking me up like that," Amara smirked. "Now move because I need cooooffffeeee!" Amara stretched out her arms and stomped out of the room like a zombie looking for brains to eat. Hutoru just laughed and ran after her.

"I got her up Michelle," smiled Hutoru as she ran into the kitchen.

"Nice job," complemented Michelle. "Now if only you could do something about her hair?"

"I'll call up my glaive, if you want me too," laughed Hutoru as she grabbed a piece of toast off a plate.

"You keep that monstrous can opener away from my hair!" Amara yelled. "Or I'll give you a haircut with my sword!"

During the whole argument Trista sat at the table and laughed at Amara and Hutoru's war of words.

"Oooooooo," Hutoru pretended to be scared for about a solid microsecond. Hutoru finally looked around the room and saw that Trista sat at the breakfast table. "Trista's here!" Hutoru walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hello little one," smiled Trista as she hugged Hutoru back.

"Don't call me little! I'm twenty-two thank you very much!" exclaimed Hutoru. "I'm just as tall as Michelle is."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just so used to calling you that," said Trista with a loving smile.

"That's ok," smiled Hutoru.

"And she still acts like a 12 year old," Amara mumbled under her breath.

"So Trista, what brings you here?" asked Michelle as she bopped Amara lightly on the back of the head.

"Yeah, is there a new enemy?" asked Amara curiously.

"Oh no, no, I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while," giggled Trista.

"Did you find out anything about that girl who danced with Andrew last night?" asked Hutoru curiously.

"Yes I did, but I'm not going to tell you what I found out, no matter how hard you try," Trista smirked mysteriously.

"Party pooper," frowned Hutoru.

"Sorry," giggled Trista.

After spending most of the afternoon with Amara, Michelle and Hutoru, Trista decided to go to Crystal Tokyo to find Andrew and Sunny. When Trista came up on Sunny, he was sitting on a windowsill in a hallway that lead to the queen's chambers, looking up at the sun as it started to set. "You still miss her don't you?" asked Trista in a small voice. Sunny just twitched an ear toward her, but he continued to stare out the window.

"Yes, she was a good friend and a strong Sailor Scout," Sunny sighed as he nearly started to cry, but he managed to keep his tears back and then turned around to look at Trista.

"I have a question for you; did you see the woman that danced with Andrew last night?" asked Trista. Sunny just shook his head. Trista then reached out her hand and started to scratch Sunny's ears and his only natural response was to purr.

"Well, if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Trista left Sunny where he was and walked away. Sunny just nodded his head and continued to look out the window as a lone tear fell from his eye, down his whisker, and onto the windowsill. When Trista left Sunny, she couldn't help but remember all the time she had spent with Erin.

Trista walked farther down the hallway and found Andrew doing the same thing as Sunny, but he seemed to be more on the verge of crying then Sunny was.

"Andrew?" asked Trista as softly as she could without frightening him.

"Erin? Oh! Hi Trista I was just thinking," said Andrew as he turned around, looking miserable, and wiped away a few stray tears.

"It's ok Andrew, you'll see her again, believe me you will see her again," smiled Trista as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm still not so sure about that. I mean; I still feel as if I should have done something to save her all those years ago. I should've protected her better. That was what I was meant to do; I was meant to protect her and save her from any and all danger. I should've done something; I failed her.

I don't care if there might have been something to that mystery woman last night; yeah sure she somehow made me feel like Erin was standing right in front of me. Sure she looked like her in some way, but I just couldn't help but be so completely lost without her. Trista please, I besiege of you, please tell me, was that woman I danced with last night Erin?" asked Andrew with tears falling from his confused and heart broken eyes.

Trista could tell that a lot of what he said had been pent up and had needed to be let out but he had kept it in until now. The tears that were running down Andrew's face nearly tear Trista's heart in two, but as the keeper of the time stream, she knew she could not tell him anything yet.

'_I hate seeing him like this; I know he deserves an explanation but time is not allowing me to grant his wish. These are the very few times when being the guardian of time really doesn't work out very well_.' "Andrew you know that I'm the guardian of time but I can't tell you anything. I've tried, but I just can't get any information on her. I know your heart is hurting but maybe you should listen to what it might be trying to tell you. I can give you this to think about, she is probably out there somewhere waiting to be loved and cared for by you again. You just have to be patient," said Trista as she gave him a well-deserved hug. When they let go, Andrew appeared to have been comforted by her words and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Trista, you're such a good friend," sighed Andrew as he turned back to the window and was instantly lost once more in thought. Trista continued down the hallway and left Andrew to his thoughts. The rest of the day faded away as the last ray of sunlight left the sky.

Later that night, in Endymion and Serenity's room, Endymion was having a very strange dream. He dreamed that he was standing in an old abandoned courtyard that looked as if it had once held many beautiful plants and flowers, but now it looked like a barren shadow of its former beauty. Endymion walked up a path made up of pure granite stone to a fountain that looked like it had once held clear sparkling water in it. Now it looked old, cracked, and as if it had not seen water in many years.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows that caused Endymion to turn around at the sound of dead leaves and branches being pushed aside. Try as he might, he simply could not make out the full shape of the person hidden in shadow. The shadows appeared to be so dense, what little light was permissible, could not brighten where the figure stood. To make things worse a fog started to roll in.

"Endymion... an old enemy returns... but this time they are stronger then before. You must protect Serenity and princess Rini at all costs! The earth is in parole again and Endymion... I'm coming back to fight!" the figure suddenly disappeared and so did everything else in the dream. Endymion suddenly woke up in a dead sweat with '_I'm coming back_...' echoing through this head.

'_It's ok Darien. It was just a dream_,' he told himself as he looked around and saw his wife fast asleep in their room. He shook some of the cobwebs out of his mind and tried to go back to sleep.

'_I'm coming back_...' kept echoing through his sleepy mind as Endymion pulled Serenity a little closer to him until sleep finally over took him.

In the morning Endymion is suddenly and rudely awakened by both Rini and Hutoru who were both poking him in his sides. Unable to contain himself Endymion just cracked up laughing.

"You're finally awake. Ok now, stop tormenting your poor father small lady," said Serenity's calm voice as she walked into the room with a tray of coffee and biscuits. Endymion temporarily forgot about his dream and tried to catch his breath.

Serenity set the tray down at a little table and came back to the edge of the bed. Endymion looked up at her and saw that she was wearing her usual white dress with silver white pearls running under her bust line and huge golden rings that take up the top of the dress. The back of the dress has a weird look to it because there is either a pair of really small fairy like wings or a very large bow sitting on top of the dress.

"But mom, you told us to get him up," reminded Rini as she and Hutoru both backed away from the bed a little to let Serenity sit next to Endymion.

"Yes I did, but I did not mean to where he can't breath," smiled Serenity as Endymion gave her a dirty look; the two girls just smiled and concealed their laughter.

"Well after a wake up call like that, who needs an alarm clock and good morning to you all," smiled Endymion as he managed to get out of bed and give each of the young ladies a hug. When he reached Serenity he gave her a loving embrace and whispered into her ear, "_I need to talk to you_." Serenity caught his meaning and turned back to address the girls.

"Ok you two, you are both scheduled to meet with Amara in the training arena this morning. I want you, Small Lady, to work extra hard, ok?" asked Serenity as she hugged her daughter.

"Ok," grumbled Rini as she turned around and walked out of the room with Hutoru laughing at her. Serenity closed the door and joined Endymion at the little table at the far end of the bedroom where they both often sat in the morning to drink coffee and read their schedules for the day.

"They look happy this morning," smiled Endymion over his coffee, but it didn't reach his eyes because the dream played over again in his mind.

"Yes they do," said Serenity as she sat down and looked at her husband with worry. "What's the matter?" Endymion looked over at Serenity and could not help but love her golden hair shining in the morning sunlight that came through the big French windows. The crown that she wore sparkled brilliantly; even the gold circles on her dress were bathed in golden sunlight. The little pearls even glittered like little stars. Endymion looked back up into Serenity's lovely blue eyes and saw worry with in them.

"Serena," sighed Endymion. "I've had another one of those dreams again."

"What was it about the same place?" she asked.

"Yes, and this time there was a shadowed figure of a woman who said that an old enemy is coming back stronger then before, also that I needed to protect you, Rini, and the earth. She even said that she's coming back to help us fight," said Endymion while he held Serenity's hand. He suddenly felt that he really needed to feel the touch of her hand in his.

"I can't think of who it could be. Did you know who this person was?" asked Serenity as she grasped his hand in both of hers.

"No, I didn't know who it was, but she did seem really familiar to me," said Endymion as he thought back to the dream. "She even did the same thing your spirit did all those years ago."

"Well whoever and what ever it is that is coming, I'm sure we can protect the world from this danger and everything will be just fine. Besides there is no way that is possible, the moon is no longer desolate," smiled Serenity with absolute assurance that nothing horrible would happen, not if she or the Sailor Scouts had anything to do with it anyways.

Endymion felt a little better and finally smiled a true smile.

Then all of a sudden the doors fly open, Super Sailor Moon came running in with Eternal Sailor Saturn on her heals and Eternal Sailor Uranus not too far behind. "Rini, what has gotten into you?" asked Serenity with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! Why are you running away from me? I thought we were supposed to be training?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus with a scowl on her face.

"We were, but you were being really mean! She was being way too rough," pouted Super Sailor Moon.

"Oh, you are being so ridiculously silly. You are more then old enough and smart enough to know that if you're training with Uranus you need to learn to take rough fights, right Uranus?" asked Serenity calmly with a wink to Uranus.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly Sailor Moon never ran from a fight," reminded Uranus. Super Sailor Moon just glared at Uranus, but she knew Sailor Uranus was right because her mother saved her countless times and never backed down from a fight even when the odds were stacked against her even when all her friends couldn't help.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Uranus. I will go back to training," sighed Super Sailor Moon. Pleased with her daughter's resolve to finish training, Serenity gives her daughter a big hug.

"You have made me very proud. Now stop being so silly and go back to training," smiled Serenity as she winked to Super Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Thanks mom," said Super Sailor Moon as she left with Uranus and Saturn. Serenity smiled at them as she got up and closed the doors.

"She's just like you," said Endymion as he walked over to Serenity and put an arm around her shoulders. Serenity just smiled and nodded, knowing full well that the only reason Rini had come barging into the room was to dispel some of the worry that had filled the room.

"She also has a bit of you in her as well," said Serenity while Endymion leaned down and kissed his wife.

Rini and Hutoru finished their training and they go for a walk in one of the many gardens on the palace grounds.

"So Hutoru what did, ooff...?" started Rini as she walked right into someone and fell back on her butt. The other person managed to catch their balance, turned around, and started to apologize profusely.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," gasped the woman that Rini had walked into.

"It's ok, I really wasn't watching where I going," smiled Rini. The woman helped Rini to her feet and bowed respectfully to her and Hutoru.

"Thank you Princess Serenity, you are truly the spitting image of your mother and father, especially your mother. It's so nice to see you again Princess Saturn," smiled the lady as she bowed again and disappeared deeper into the garden.

"Did you know who that was?" asked Rini who was a little fed up with people saying she looks like her mother. Hutoru just shook her head and they continued on down the path.

High above the earth, a space ship hung suspended in earths orbit and standing in a dark room, two figures, hidden in shadow appear in a window that over looked Crystal Tokyo.

"We have finally made it. Now don't fail me, Kaori," hissed one of the figures hidden in shadow.

"Yes, mistress," bowed the one named Kaori as she disappeared into the gloom.


	2. Kaori and a mysterious new sailor

Chapter 2

Kaori and a Mysterious New Sailor

Sense it was such a wonderful day outside the whole royal family was out in one of the many majestic crystal gardens that surrounded the palace, enjoying a lovely picnic.

Amy and Greg decided to take a walk in one of the public parks outside of the palace grounds. The park was filled with trees that had huge benches made out of an ancient wood from trees that no longer lived on earth. Many couples and families were out and about having a wonderful time in the park. Amy and Greg find a particularly large oak with a vacant bench underneath it and sit down to enjoy each other's company.

A few yards away from where Amy and Greg sat, Kaori appeared behind a tree away from on lookers and passers by. Kaori watched the people with venom in her eyes as she scoped out a target. Soon she saw a nice young couple about three yards away from her and she quickly moved in on them.

Suddenly screaming could be heard a few yards away from where Amy and Greg sat and people started fleeing the park. Curious as to why everyone was suddenly running away, they hear another scream rant the air and rushed in the direction from which it originated.

They both see a tall, evil woman, with skin as white as snow and she wore a long, black skirt with a navy blue slip underneath. The skirt was split up both sides of her legs and come all the way up to her mid-thigh. The top of the skirt is cut with a deep V that is underlined by the navy blue slip. The shirt that she wore also left much to the imagination because it was sleeveless, black, and had a deep plunging neckline. The band of material that was under her well-endowed chest was only about four inches wide. It was also clear to see that the shirt was held together on the sides by strings that looked to be ribbons. To complete the outfit Kaori was wearing a pair of blood red pumps, a navy blue chocker with a black sun in the middle of it, and her hair was the color of true blood.

Her hair was pulled up high on her head but it was so long that it still trailed down to her slender waist and was held by a big black ribbon done in a bow.

Her eyes were the color of dark amethysts that were framed by very black make-up that some how managed to make her skin even paler.

Amy and Greg suddenly realized that Kaori was sitting, cross-legged; in mid-air over a young couple that both had little glittering jewels hovering over their chests. Knowing that the jewels were heart crystals Amy and Greg quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight and then called the others for back up.

"Dame it, where the hell is the golden heart crystal?" demanded Kaori as she snatched the two crystals way from their owners and placed them into a spherical glass container. Just as she placed them with in the container, a large amount of water came rushing toward her. "Who dares attack me?"

"I dare! I'm Mercury Knight..."

"And I'm Sailor Mercury..."

"We shall punish you for taking those heart crystals," said Eternal Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight at the same time. Kaori just sneered at the two scouts before her with absolute disgust.

"The two of you think you can take me on? Me? The powerful Kaori, Ha ha ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh," Kaori sneered as she rose higher into the air with the heart crystals. Eternal Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight both gasped at the name of the person who sat in mid-air.

"Kaori?" asked Mercury Knight who was perplexed.

'_But Sailor Moon destroyed her a long time ago_,' thought Eternal Sailor Mercury with surprise clearly visible on her face.

"Give back those heart crystals you stole right now!" Eternal Sailor Mercury demanded from where she stood.

"Oh, no, I don't think I will give them back, but you can have this," said Kaori as she stood in mid-air, put her hands together above her head and sent a powerful wave of dark energy at them.

"Jupiter, Thunder Shield!" The wave of energy was blocked by Jupiter Knight but just barely.

"Dame it!" exclaimed Kaori.

"It's not nice to take innocent peoples heart crystals. In the name of Jupiter I will destroy you," said Jupiter Knight.

"And so will we, I'm Sailor Mars..."

"Sailor Jupiter..."

"Sailor Venus..."

"Mercury Knight..."

"Mars Knight..."

"Jupiter Knight..."

"Venus Knight..."

"We're the Sailor Scouts..."

"We're the Knights of the inner circle..."

"We will punish you in the name of Crystal Tokyo!" said all the Knights and Sailors together.

"Do you think your introduction took long enough?" asked Kaori who was not enthused about the scouts' entrance.

"No. Mars... Eternal Fire Bird Strike!" called Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Oh please," mocked Kaori as she blocked the attack by simply brushing it aside.

"What?" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Is that all you have? Hah, well, why don't you meet my little friend, come out my fearless remless, Cho-Cho," called Kaori as her shadow, on the ground, stretched out behind her and a large blue monkey wearing a pink shirt and a green mini skirt leaped out.

"Cho-Cho... Here I am," said Cho-Cho as she stood behind Kaori waiting for instructions.

"Jupiter... Eternal Dragon Crash!" called Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter... Eternal Dragon Crash!" echoed Cho-Cho as she mimicked Sailor Jupiter and sent the attack right back at her.

"What the...?" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter as she and the others barely avoided the attack.

"You were mimicked," Sailor Venus pointed out.

"Let's see if you can handle fire, Mars... Flame... Sniper!" said Sailor Mars. The same thing happened again and everyone barely escaped the attack.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Mars who was frustrated that Cho-Cho could handle fire.

"Give me a chance, I'm trying to find a weakness," said Sailor Mercury who worked furiously on her little hand held computer.

All the way back in one of the many gardens of Crystal Tokyo palace, Sunny walked alone and thought of when he had often helped his charge, Sailor Sun, fight the evils of the world. Sense Sunny had not watched where he was going; he nearly gets run over by a woman who seemed to be looking desperately for something.

"Oh I'm SO sorry... Sunny is that you? You have to help me," said a woman who was dressed in a pair of light khaki caprices and a sky blue snap down shirt. Sunny just nodded his head at her with surprise clear in his eyes.

"Jupiter Thunder Sword Slash!" called Jupiter Knight as he attempted a sneak attack on Cho-Cho but he was not quick enough and got mimicked. Jupiter Knight managed to dodge his own attack but got his cape singed on the edges.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try sailor brats but I will not fight you now. These treasures will please my mistress for now. One day we will fight each other again but until then I will leave you to my remless," said Kaori. Just as she was about to disappear, suddenly, a yellow ball of energy comes out of nowhere and attacked her. Kaori just dismissed the attack and it disappeared into the distance.

"Who did that?" demanded Kaori. Everyone turned in the direction of the attack and they see no one that could have launched the attack.

"No one's there," said Sailor Venus, who again pointed out the obvious.

Suddenly from around the corner Neo Queen Serenity, Super Sailor Moon, and King Endymion appeared.

"Girls, K... K... Kaorinight," gasped Neo Queen Serenity.

"Don't attack her! Her remless will mimic any attack you throw at it," warned Sailor Jupiter as she moved closer to Serenity.

"Grr... I'm _**NOT**_ Kaorinight! I am _Kaori_, I'm her twin, well actually, the better twin because _SHE_ was a major failure," growled Kaori who was clearly mad at the fact that she had been mistaken for her twin.

"What?" gasped everyone who where all completely astonished.

"That's right, Sailor losers, I'm a lot stronger then _that_ miserable wimp," growled Kaori. "Come on Cho-Cho, don't just stand there attack them!" Cho-Cho just stood behind Kaori and mimicked every movement she made. "Stop mimicking me, monkey face."

"Stop mimicking me... monkey face," mimicked Cho-Cho.

"Now!" cried the girls as a huge multi-colored ball of power, hit Cho-Cho square in the chest and sent her crashing to the ground.

"NO! I'm crocking... aaa..." cried Cho-Cho as she lied on the ground and disappeared into a pile of dust. A random gust of wind scattered the dust and she was no more.

"Rrr... The mistress isn't going to be too happy about this," growled Kaori as she watched Cho-Cho disappear on the wind. "You might have gotten lucky but I will return!" Kaori disappeared into a black portal that she conjured behind her.

"Dame it!" exclaimed Mercury Knight as he slammed his fist into a near by tree that caused the birds that were in it to scatter in fright.

"You did get lucky all right, but Kaori will return, and next time, don't get in my way," said a voice that was clearly upset about the situation that unfolded. The group looked around for the source of the voice but never found it.

"Was that supposed to be a threat or a thank you?" asked Sailor Mars to Sailor Mercury who just shrugged.

"We obviously have a new evil presence trying to steal heart crystals again, but why? What use could they have?" asked Mercury Knight.

"I don't know but we can't let them get anymore crystals until we find out why they need them and then destroy the evil before it gets too powerful," said Jupiter Knight. The others agreed with them while Eternal Sailor Mercury worked furiously on her mini computer.

They all left the area and headed back toward the Palace and never noticed Sailor Pluto appear out of the shadows. Sailor Pluto quickly disappeared and teleported herself to Sailor Neptune's home.

When Pluto got there she saw Mitchell and Hutoru talking in the living room.

"Hey Trista, how did it go? Would you like some tea?" asked Hutoru as Trista walked into the living room.

"No thanks, is Amara here?" Trista asked.

"Yeah she's in the shower, why?" asked Michelle as she got up from where she sat.

"She needs to hear my report as well," Trista frowned as she gave Michelle a look of worry.

Michelle nodded her head, she knew full well that Trista had important news to tell them, and goes to get Amara from the other room. Just as Michelle turned away from the living room Hutoru suddenly stuck out her tong and made an ugly face.

"What was that for?" asked Trista with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Amara has been in there longer then I have and she wasn't the one who was being tortured by her own attacks," grumbled Hutoru who seemed to be acting younger then her appearance suggested.

"Well, if you really think about it, it's like pay back for the way you woke her up this morning, and you need the training so that you can be strong against enemy attacks," reminded Trista as she sat on a couch that was at an angle from the chair Hutoru was in.

"Ok," said Hutoru who watched Amara and Michelle walk back into the living room.

"So what's up?" asked Amara as she sat next to Michelle on the other sofa that was across from where Trista sat and the coffee table was the only thing that was between them.

"Our new enemy has struck and is looking for heart crystals again," Trista said gravely.

"Heart crystals! Why? The purity chalice has already returned to Serenity's possession. What could they possibly be looking for?" asked Amara who was very surprised by the news.

"I don't know what they're looking for but I know I heard her say that she was looking for the golden heart crystal," said Trista as she closed her eyes and thought back to the fight.

"There is no way they're looking for Pharaoh 90 or Mistress 9. Sailor Moon destroyed Pharaoh 90 and I destroyed Mistress 9. I don't understand this. What is this golden heart crystal, anyways?" asked Hutoru who was clearly confused. She remembered being saved by both Rini and Sailor Moon and then helped to destroy Pharaoh 90.

"I don't know what the golden heart crystal is but I do have a theory on the crystal though," said Trista as she pondered her theory.

"Then why are they looking for it?" asked Michelle who looked right at Trista for some answers. She didn't get any because Trista just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't know but I must ask this, Amara, were you at the fight hiding somewhere?" asked Trista with an 'answer me truthfully' tone and look to go with it.

"No I wasn't, I would have no reason to do that if you where there. I didn't know about the fight until Michelle said that you had news about a fight," said Amara a little surprised by Trista's tone. Trista just nodded her head in approval and sighed. "What's wrong? Why do you ask?"

"Another Sailor Scout appeared just before Serenity, Endymion and Sailor Moon showed up. She never showed herself to the other scouts, which I thought was odd, because I remember how it was when you two first showed up. She did the same thing but from a distance. Then she attacked Kaori and threatened the inner court to stay out of her way; then disappeared, I swear the sun light got brighter when she appeared and dimmed when she left," said Trista who was lost in thought.

"Really? Are you serious? I wonder who she was?" asked Amara who was a little perplexed.

"I don't know. The golden heart must be powerful if a sailor scout is after it and Kaori," said Trista.

"Wait did you just say 'Kaori'? As in _Kaorinight_? But, but, she's dead, right?" asked Michelle who was clearly surprised by the name.

"Her name isn't Kaorinight, its just Kaori, and she was really steamed when Serenity called her Kaorinight," said Trista with a slight mock in her tone. Michelle just looked at her and hoped that she was kidding. Sense Michelle didn't get the slight joke Trista just shook her head.

"Ok, so, what is up with this mysterious new sailor scout that acts like Uranus and Neptune?" asked Hutoru who decided to break up the impending argument.

"That's a good question because try as I could, I could not get close enough to see her. It was like the sun was helping to... hide... her..." Trista trailed off as she thought about what she just said.

'_I knew my information was right,_' Trista smiled slightly.

"Do you think it was Sailor Sun? I mean sure it could've been someone else entirely, but the fact that this mysterious new sailor seems to have her characteristics," said Hutoru thoughtfully. "If you ask me, I think all of this has something to do with that woman that strangely looked like Erin at the party the other night."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Amara who was surprised by Hutoru's statement.

"I was at the party too, if you remember, or were you too busy day dreaming?" asked Hutoru as she mocked Amara.

It took all of Amara's will power, and Michelle's hand on hers, to keep Amara from going after Hutoru. Not getting the complete reaction that she expected from Amara, Hutoru just smiled in her chair and finished her thought.

"I don't know of anyone else who can hide in shadow while the sunlight gets brighter. I know of one who can do that and she's supposedly dead," reminded Hutoru.

'_It's amazing what can come out of her mouth,_' thought Trista as she watched to two bicker.

"I know that," said Amara as she relaxed and just glared at Hutoru. "Well, who ever she is, I want to find out just what she wants and why."

"That's a good idea," said Michelle. They all discussed what to do next as the last bit of sunlight left Neptune's horizon.

"Don't fail me again, Kaori," hissed the shadowed figure known as Mistress.

"Yes Mistress," bowed Kaori as she left the room.

27


	3. Erin? The Silence is coming back?

Hi Everyone! Here is chapter 3! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favored my story, you rule! I know the end might be a little odd but all well. R&R if you can, all help is welcomed. Now on with the show! ^_^

Chapter Three

Erin? The Silence is coming back?

The next morning Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hutoru all left for Crystal Tokyo focused on their task at hand. They were on the look out for Kaori and any mischief she might cause.

"_This looks like a good place to look for the golden heart_," thought Kaori who was disguised as a common person that was visiting the palace. While they made their way around the public areas checking for Kaori, Trista, Hutoru, Amara, and Michelle suddenly hear screaming coming from a room down the hall in Neptune's art gallery.

"Let's go!" said Amara.

"Right!" echoed the others.

"Pluto, Eternal Power!"

"Saturn, Eternal Power!"

"Uranus, Eternal Power!"

"Neptune, Eternal Power!"

"Err, where is the golden heart crystal?" asked a very upset Kaori.

"World Shaking!" called Sailor Uranus.

"What do you want you pesky brats?" asked Kaori.

"I'm Sailor Uranus and I won't let you take these citizens heart crystals!" announced Uranus.

"I'm the keeper of time and space, I'm sailor Pluto!"

"With Neptune as my guardian, I'm sailor Neptune!"

"And I'm sailor Saturn; I will guard this world from you!"

"Like I care, come out my fearless Remless- Magobagoo!" called out Kaori.

"Magobagoo," said a huge fish that suddenly appeared out of Kaori's shadow.

"Get ready girls," warned Uranus as she got into a fighting stance. The others followed her lead.

In another part of the castle, Amy, who was in the control room, was watching the surveillance cameras and when she came to the one with Kaori attacking the Outer Scouts she immediately calls the other girls for back up.

"Magobagoo!" said the fish as it attacked. It shot out a long string of gooey web like stuff that managed to wrap it's self around the girls and it flung them up against a wall.

"AAA, uhu!" they groaned.

"Venus sword, slash!" called Venus Knight, but his attack was dogged.

"In the name of Venus, you won't succeed!" called Venus.

"In the name of Mars, your toast!" said Mars.

"In the name of Jupiter I'll send you crashing back to the negavers," remarked Jupiter.

"In the name of Mercury I'll send you packing back to where you came from, I'm Sailor Mercury."

"And we're their knights!" said Venus knight.

"I'm Mars Knight!"

"Jupiter Knight!"

"Venus Knight!"

"And I'm Mercury Knight!"

"You won't get away with it!" they all said at once.

"You know you are always so boring," Kaori yawned. "Get them Magobagoo." She disappeared through a portal she had created and all the heart crystals that she left behind returned to their owners.

"Magobagoo!" said the fish as it shot more gooey string at them and trapped them. Once again a yellow sphere appeared, it freed the girls and knights, and then it attacked the monster.

"We're free, let's get it," said Jupiter Knight. They all combined their powers together and destroyed the monster.

"You're lucky they didn't find the golden heart crystal. Stay out of my way next time!" demanded the mysterious scout, as she disappeared.

"Wait! Tell us who you are," called Sailor Mars, but it was too late she was already gone.

"Doesn't she remind you of two people we know? Hey where did they go?" asked Sailor Venus as she looked around.

"Why do they always do that?" asked Eternal Sailor Jupiter with a sigh.

"I wish I had an answer for that, but they are who they are and some habits are hard to break," said Sailor Moon as she and the others quickly left the gallery.

Meanwhile the Outer Sailor Scouts had teleported back to Neptune.

"Who in the world was that that saved us?" asked Hutoru.

"I don't know, but she did seem familiar," said Amara who was lost in thought.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the front door and Amara was the first one to answer it. When she opened the door Amara was surprised to see a woman standing there.

She was about five foot five, wearing blue jeans, a purple short sleeved shirt, and boots. Her hair was done in a style that Amara recognized as being Erin's style, a braided bun with a braid hanging from the end of it.

What surprised Amara the most was not just the fact the woman looked like Erin, but her blue eyes looked blank and unseeing. The woman suddenly fell forward and Amara was forced to catch her and brought her inside.

"Who was it Amara?" asked Michelle when Amara walked back into the room. That was when she noticed that Amara had an unconscious person in her arms.

"It's Erin! She's passed out and doesn't look too good," said Amara worriedly as she put Erin down on the couch. "Is there anything you can do, Hutoru?"

"If she has any physical wounds that are fresh, yes, but other wise I'm afraid I cannot help her," Hutoru frowned. Amara searched Erin's body for wounds but didn't find any. Michelle helped Amara search but when they didn't find any Amara just held Erin's hand and petted her forehead.

"Then what should we do? Should we just let her sleep? Or do we take her to a hospital?" asked Amara as she looked between Trista and Hutoru.

"If Sunny where here he would know, but I don't know where he is," said Hutoru as she tried to be helpful.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine," said Trista with a smile.

"How do you know?" asked Michelle who was clearly confused.

"She'll wake up in about an hour. She's in her recovery mode and will be asleep for a little while," said Trista as she brushed her hand across Erin's face. "I've seen her do this before and when she wakes up she will be able to answer our questions." The others just took Trista at her word and didn't argue.

In about an hour's time Erin finally awakened from her sleep.

"Erin, are you Ok?" asked Amara.

"I think so," said Erin as she stayed lying where she was and looked around. "Where am I?" She tried to sit up but her vision swam and Michelle made her lie back down until she was sure about sitting up.

"Erin! You're up!" cried a very enthusiastic Hutoru as she gave Erin a big hug just as she sat up on the couch.

"Hello Hutoru, my have you grown, I almost didn't recognized you," smiled Erin as she hugged her back. "Oh, I've missed you all, and where is Andrew?"

"Well first things first, you're on planet Neptune," said Trista.

"Neptune? What am I doing on...? Oh, opps, I was trying to go home to the Sun palace," said Erin as she realized the mistake she made.

Then she brought out her staff and took a look at it. "I guess for some odd reason it's not working correctly." Erin looked it up and down but couldn't figure out the problem.

"Your staff?" asked Trista curiously.

"Yeah, it's the strangest thing. It's always worked fine before," said Erin as she kept looking it over. The others were now standing near Erin and Trista wondering what they could do to help.

"That's odd," said Hutoru.

"Yeah it is. I was hoping to go home and look it over but since I'm clearly not there, it's kind of hard to do so now," said Erin with a note of irritation in her sigh.

"I can take a look at it, if you want me too?" asked Trista.

"Could you?" asked Erin as she tuned to look at Trista. She nodded her head. "Oh thank you so much!" Erin got up and gave Trista a well-deserved hug and gave her the staff.

"You're welcome dear," laughed Trista as she took Erin's staff and went into another part of Neptune's home.

"Erin would you like some tea? I bet it would help you feel more recovered," suggested Michelle as she started to head for her kitchen.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," smiled Erin as she returned to her seat on the couch.

"Alright then," smiled Michelle as she went to make the tea.

As Trista examined Erin's staff the others were chatting happily in Michelle's kitchen about Erin's return.

"So Michelle, have you done any more paintings?" asked Erin as she took a sip of her tea.

"Actually I have done some painting, they're even hanging in the art museum at Crystal Tokyo," smiled Michelle.

"That's great," said Erin happily. "I would love to see what you've done since I last saw you."

"Maybe we can go see them one day," said Michelle excitedly.

"I see that you and Amara are also still performing?" winked Erin as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yeah we are... How did you know that?" asked Amara a little suspiciously.

"I just happen to know," smiled Erin coolly under Amara's gaze.

"Are you talking about the party that Serenity held?" asked Hutoru.

"Yes, and that was a very wonderful tribute you guys made to me," said Erin as she tried to hide a huge grin behind her tea cup.

"Wait you weren't there... That was _you_?" asked Amara when she understood what Erin said. Erin just laughed at Amara's surprise.

"Yes, it was," smiled Erin as she looked into her cup.

"Well it's not like it takes a genius to figure that out. I mean you acted and wore everything that you normally would and you practically made a B-line for Andrew. I mean it was so clearly you... Why do I feel so slow?" asked Amara while she tried to regain her composure. The others just laughed at her.

"I'm really glad you guys did it for me. I hadn't seen Andrew and everyone else in so long and it really was nice to dance with him one more time," sighed Erin as she became lost in her memories.

"He enjoyed the dance as well," said Trista when she walked into the kitchen. "He and Sunny both miss you terribly." Everyone turned and looked at Trista as she walked over to Erin.

"Did you find anything out about what is wrong with my staff?" asked Erin.

"Well, yes and no," said Trista as she looked at the staff. "I did not find any damage to it but what I did find out is a bit perplexing."

"What do you mean by perplexing?" asked Erin a little confused.

"Well, here at the top of your staff appears to be a place where something is supposed to go. What that is, I can't seem to figure out. What I did manage to find that out was that what ever goes here will let you know when the time is right," said Trista as she showed Erin what she meant.

"I hate magic sometimes," sighed Erin as she took her staff back from Trista.

"It's not easy I'll give you that. However I did find something else on here that is very interesting," said Trista in her usual cryptic tone.

"Do I have to play twenty questions or are you going to give me a clue?" asked Erin sarcastically.

"Well for once I really don't know what it is and as for your clue, I can show you that. It's right here on your staff," said Trista as she took Erin's remark with a grain of salt and pointed out the clue on the staff. Just under one of the many points of the Sun symbol, was an indention in the shape of something familiar to Erin.

"Is that where a heart crystal goes?" asked Erin when her eyes made sense of the shape.

"You might be right, of course your guess is as good as mine," said Trista as she took a seat next to Erin.

"That is really weird," contemplated Erin as she kept wondering over the impression.

"Yes. In answer to your other question, your staff must have brought you here for a reason because aside from the mark it's in perfect working order," said Trista. "I for one am happy that it did." Erin looked up at Trista with a smile and gave her friend a hug.

"Me too," Erin laughed. Just when Erin was about to put her staff away she suddenly got a premonition of Amy having her heart crystal taken.

"What is it?" Trista asked worriedly as she tried to keep Erin from falling out of her seat.

"Amy's in danger! Her heart crystal is about to be taken!" gasped Erin as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you sure?" asked Hutoru.

"Yes. Michelle, check your mirror," said Erin as she managed to sit up in her own chair. Michelle checked her mirror and sure enough Amy was indeed the next target. They all quickly transformed and teleported to Crystal Tokyo. Once they got there they discovered that they were too late because Kaori already had Amy trapped.

"Now to see if you have the golden heart crystal," Kaori sneered. The girls decided to watch from the shadows before they intervened.

"Please stop. Why are you doing this?" Amy asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ha ha ha! You have something that I want and I'm going to take it from you," said Kaori as she continued to sneer and readied a black ball of energy in her hand. "Say good bye to your heart." She sent the energy ball at Amy and quickly extracted her heart crystal. Once it was out of her body, for everyone to see, it just hung in mid air as a normal red heart crystal.

"Thank goodness it was normal," Eternal Sailor Sun sighed from the shadows. "I would not like to face Serenity if we had to keep Amy's heart crystal."

"What is it that you are looking for and why?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus in a whisper.

"The time to answer that is not now. First we make sure Kaori doesn't take off with the crystal," whispered Sailor Sun as she moved out of the shadows. The others did a quick glance to each other and followed Eternal Sailor Sun.

"Well it may not be the crystal we're looking for but the energy it contains will be of great use," said Kaori as she walked up to the crystal and started to take it away from its owner. Amy's body fell to the ground once Kaori removed the crystal.

Suddenly a bright yellow ball of energy hit Kaori's hand and sent Amy's crystal flying. It was quickly caught by Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"You fools really are pissing me off," growled Kaori as she turned in the direction that the energy came from.

"Good then that means we're doing our jobs," said Eternal Sailor Sun as she revealed herself.

"Yeah, right then meet my sweet remless, Candy Doll!" Kaori smirked as she stepped aside and next to her suddenly appeared a woman. She was dressed in a red and white stripped fifty's style candy shop dress with a little white apron on it. White socks with frills on the top came up to her knees and she even had red shoes to match. To complete the look she even had a little silver serving tray in her hand.

"Candy Doll here, may I take your order?" she said with a practiced smile and a little too chipper voice.

"Yes, Candy Doll you can. Take care of these pesky sailor losers," said Kaori as she disappeared once again into her portal.

"Right boss lady, your order's coming right up. Candy bombs," yelled Candy Girl as she tossed her tray up into the air and little balls of candy started raining down and exploding on impact. The girls tried to dodge the bombs as best they could.

"Uranus world shaking!" called Eternal Sailor Uranus but the attack didn't stop the candy bombs, they just multiplied.

"Ha ha ha, you like the multiplying candy bombs?" asked Candy Doll as she laughed at the girls.

"Not in the least bit. Neptune Deep Submerge!" called Neptune as her attack managed to dissipate the candy bombs.

"Hmph, you want to play that way, fine. Try this- silver trays of surprise comin' right up!" said Candy Doll as she spun her tray in one hand and with the other she flung multiple trays at the girls.

"Saturn silence wall block!" called Saturn as she shielded everyone from the onslaught of sharp silver trays. Then suddenly Candy Doll was hit by an unknown power that sent her flying backward into a wall.

"Aaa! Uhh... That wasn't fair," whined Candy Doll as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Who attacked her?" asked Eternal Sailor Saturn as she lowered her shield.

"I know that attack," whispered Eternal Sailor Sun as she turned in the direction the attack came from. "Apollo?" she whispered as Apollo knight stepped into the room.

"Eternal Sailor Sun?" he asked when he could see all who were in the room.

"That hurt you meanie. Now try the fudge chocolate swirl, it'll twist y'all up," said Candy Doll as she dumped out two full bags of chocolate.

"Sun shining rays!" called Eternal Sailor Sun as her attack melted the chocolate away.

"That is so not fair. You guys are making me really mad," growled Candy Doll as she stomped her foot.

"And we're getting tired of your whining," remarked Eternal Sailor Uranus as she got ready to punch the stupid monster.

"You know what? I have a better idea let's just get rid of her once and for all," suggested Eternal Sailor Sun as she placed a hand on Uranus's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" asked Cady Doll in a whinny voice.

"This, Sun Solar Rings Burn!" called Eternal Sailor Sun as her attack was joined by the others powers and all together they destroyed Candy Doll.

"I'm cracking up, I'm cracking up, I'm cracking up, I'm...!" screamed Candy Doll as she turned into dust.

"Apollo is that really you?" asked Eternal Sailor Sun tentatively.

"Yes it's really me, but are _you_ really here?" asked Apollo just as tentatively. '_Please don't disappear on me again.'_ He prayed.

"Sailor Sun you must look at Amy's heart crystal before it becomes too late," reminded Eternal Sailor Pluto as she handed Amy's heart crystal to Eternal Sailor Sun. She took it from Pluto and gave it a quick glance.

"It's not the one," said Eternal Sailor Sun as she replaced Amy's heart crystal back into her body. When Sailor Sun stood she was surprised to find Apollo standing so close to her and looked her right in the eye.

"Are you really here or am I dreaming?" asked Apollo in the same quiet tentative voice as he reached a hand out to touch her face.

"Oh Apollo," cried Eternal Sailor Sun as tears started to poor down her cheeks. Suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and Apollo quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Sailor Sun, what's wrong? Erin, come on wake up. What's wrong with her?" asked Apollo in a bit of a panic as he held his love in his arms.

"Apollo calm down, she'll be ok. She's just tired and needs to rest," said Eternal Sailor Pluto in a reassured voice. Apollo just nodded his head. "Come on let's get her back to Neptune and there we will wait for her to wake up, ok?" Apollo nodded again and with little effort picked Sailor Sun up in his arms. They all walked over to the teleporter and left Crystal Tokyo.

Once they left Amy was soon discovered by Greg and he quickly rushed her to one of the healing rooms of the palace.

When Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hutoru, and Andrew, who still held Erin in his arms, walked out of the teleporter they all went into the living room. Andrew placed Erin on the couch and sat down on the floor next to her and held her hand.

Everyone left them alone for a while before Trista came back in and offered Andrew a chance to sit somewhere more comfortable. He wouldn't move from his place and kindly declined the offer but he did ask for some tea while he waited for Erin to wake up.

"Well he won't leave her side but at least he is willing to drink some tea," Trista sighed as she walked into the kitchen and poured Andrew the tea.

"That's good, at least he is willing to have something," said Michelle as she watched Trista take the tea to Andrew.

"I hope she's ok. I'm not used to her being this tired," said Hutoru with a sigh.

"I hope so too, but we won't know anything until she wakes. For all we know she just might be a little out of practice and needs to train herself again," suggested Amara. Hutoru just shrugged. "It's too bad we can't ask questions about what she's been up too because that would be like pulling teeth without a tool." Amara looked right at Trista when she said it. Trista just glared at Amara and continued to watch Erin and Andrew in the other room.

"Andrew..." Erin whispered in her sleep.

"Erin?" asked Andrew as he picked up her hand again and put a hand on her forehead. Erin's eyes slowly opened and soon she could see Andrew and his worried face.

"Andrew? What's wrong? Why do you look so worried? Where am I?" asked as she managed to see some of her surroundings.

"You're on Neptune sweetheart, I'm not worried any more now that I know that you are ok," Andrew smiled as he tried to hide his tears of joy.

"Are you sure?" asked Erin as she sat up on the couch.

"Yes and I'm really happy to see your sparkling sapphire blue eyes," cried Andrew as he wrapped Erin in a hug. She hugged him back and she too began to cry because she had missed him for a very long time. Once their tears had dried the others soon walked into the living room and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hutoru as she handed Erin a cup of tea.

"Thank you Hutoru. I feel better now that I have rested a little bit, and thank you, all of you," said Erin as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're welcome dear," smiled Michelle.

"Do you know if you are able to tell us what it is that you are looking for?" asked Amara in a not so subtle way. Erin looked right at Trista, who nodded to her, and then placed her cup on the table.

"I'm searching for two things that will make this time of peace even stronger. As for the evil that we are fighting now, you have fought them before," Erin frowned with some irritation in her voice.

"What two things are you talking about? You say we have encountered this new evil before?" asked Michelle.

"Yes you have and I can't believe that they are trying again for the earth. Not to mention who helped them," growled Erin with a very serious look on her face.

"So, who is it?" asked Amara a little more forcefully then she wanted. That earned her a bop on the back of her head from Michelle. Erin couldn't help but give a little smile to the out burst.

"The deadly silence is returning. I am fairly certain that some how Pharaoh 90 has been resurrected, and he's seeking revenge on us all," said Erin seriously as she watched everyone become shocked.

"What?!" they all exclaimed except for Erin and Trista.

"How? What could possibly have done something like this?" asked Hutoru as she seemed to be the first one to recover her voice.

"That's why I am searching for two key items that will help to truly destroy the silence and to help us figure out who resurrected him. I have an idea but it is a long shot," said Erin.

"Wow, so the silence returns. What do the two keys help to unlock?" asked Hutoru who seemed to catch on to the concept.

"They are supposed to unlock my chalice, also known as the Sun Chalice. It will be needed to help destroy the silence and hopefully get me back to my kingdom," said Erin as she sat cuddled next to Andrew.

"Wow," said Amara who was still a little shocked by the information.

"Somehow they have also managed to find a way to harvest heart crystal energy. They have stolen a lot of them through out the universe," said Erin with a slightly distant look in her eyes.

"Gee, the news just keeps getting better," said Amara with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Yeah," Erin sighed. Andrew just hugged her tighter to him and kissed her forehead.

"What about the others?" Michelle asked. Erin shook her head.

"They don't need to know anything for right now. I know that Amy has at least already told them about the heart snatchers but they don't need to know the whole story just yet," she said.

"Yes, until we know more about what they really want and what they need, we do not tell the others," said Trista. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once the information sank in they all changed the subject to what Erin had been up too all the years she'd been gone.

Erin told them what she could and by the time she was through with her tale, it was already late and Michelle invites everyone to stay over. Andrew and Erin accept the offer and stay the night.

42


	4. Will Erin say Yes?

Chapter Four Will Erin say yes?

After staying the night on Neptune, Andrew got up early in the morning and left for Crystal Tokyo to see Endymion. Soon everyone else awoke and they were sitting around the breakfast table drinking coffee.

"It's a lovely morning today," said Erin to no one in particular.

"Yes it is. Andrew still asleep or did he go some where?" asked Michelle as she sipped her tea.

"He said he was going to Crystal Tokyo to talk to Endymion about something," said Erin as she gazed out the kitchen window. The others just nodded.

"Andrew, are you sure you want to do this?" Endymion asked.

"Yes I am, I don't want her to be taken away from me again," said Andrew determinedly.

"Andrew, you do know that since you both have powers that we are all connected. If she leaves again we will all feel it," reminded Endymion.

"I know and I guess you're right, but I just want to make her mine and to prove to her that I love her so much that I can make her happy forever," said Andrew as if he were trying to convince Endymion of this.

"I completely understand Andrew, but I get the feeling it's not just me you're trying to convince," smiled Endymion as he looked at a picture on his desk and then back at Andrew. "It might take another fight or two for the link to reestablish its self but I'm sure the outcome will still be the same." Andrew nodded and the two of them continued to talk.

After breakfast and a little bit of a work out, Erin and the others find themselves sitting around the island table in the kitchen talking.

"So can you tell us a little more about what has been going on? It still seems so strange that suddenly some evil fool decided that bringing back the silence was a good idea," said Hutoru as she watched Erin's reaction. Erin didn't give her one.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well, but the jerks kept themselves hidden and well," said Erin with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"That's interesting," pondered Amara as she reclined in her seat.

"So what are you going to tell the others?" asked Trista. "You do realize that Andrew has gone to Endymion and there is no telling what might happen in their meeting."

"I'm aware of that. As for telling the others, I'm a little at a loss," sighed Erin.

"What do you mean 'at a loss'?" asked Michelle a little surprised.

"Well I am 'at a loss' because I don't really want to work with them. The inner Scouts have less experience then we do and they'll just get in the way," said Erin determinedly. "Though if Andrew is going to do what I think he's going to do, then I might not have much choice when all is said and done."

"What do you think he's going to do?" asked Hutoru. Erin suddenly looks down at her coffee cup and doesn't look at anyone.

"I think he's going to propose," smiled Erin as she blushed.

"Really, you think he's going to propose?" asked Hutoru enthusiastically.

"I don't know for sure. I mean he did lead me around in circles all last night," said Erin shyly.

"It's about time that man did something," remarked Amara in her cup.

"Amara be nice," reminded Michelle as she lightly patted Amara's arm. Erin looked between them a little confused but she shrugged it off.

"I'm just saying," shrugged Amara as she took another drink.

"It's ok. I kind of hope that he's asking my brother for permission, because the threats of the silence will more then likely change a lot of things. I don't really want to be left wondering if he ever would, you know?" said Erin as she stared into her cup. Everyone else just nodded.

"When you do get married, can I be your flower girl?" asked Hutoru with begging eyes. Erin couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hutoru's face.

"Honey, don't you think you're a little too old for that?" asked Erin with a big smile on her face.

"Well, ok maybe but who else is going to do it?" asked Hutoru.

"I might have my brides maids spread the flower petals if they want, but at this point I don't even know what kind of wedding to have much less when," sighed Erin as she sat back in her chair.

"She has a point Hutoru, besides why don't we wait until after Andrew proposes to her? Then we all can help her with the rest of the details," said Trista. Hutoru nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Amara I'm not inviting the Sailor Stars. Its better if they don't get involved as well," remarked Erin as she stared out the kitchen window. Amara had a satisfied grin on her face and Michelle just shook her head.

Then suddenly the room started to swim in gray ribbons that covered Erin's vision. She tried to blink the streaks away but they got worse, the cup that Erin was holding fell from her hand and it broke into pieces on the floor. The sound surprised everyone.

"Oh my God, Erin!" gasped Amara as she rushed to catch her before she hit the floor. Erin's eyes started to flutter and roll back into her head.

"Erin, stay with us. Come on don't pass out on us now, stay awake," instructed Trista as she checked Erin's eyes.

"Is she ok?" asked Hutoru worriedly. Erin's body began to shake, but just as it came the shaking stopped and Erin completely losses conciseness.

"Erin!" called Amara but it was too late to be of any help.

In a mysterious dark room, hidden far away from everything, a black figure sits on an ominous throne.

"Kaori, you haven't found the golden heart crystal yet, why?" asked a mysterious figure hidden in shadow. All that was visible were a pair of angry red eyes.

"It's those pesky sailor freaks and the one that really pisses me off is Sailor Sun," growled an angry Kaori.

"KAORI QUIT GIVING ME EXSCUSES! Now go and find me the golden crystal! We must finish our mission to bring him back," growled the figure.

"Yes Mistress," said Kaori as she bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

"Erin?" asked Amara when she saw Erin's eyes start to flutter open.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" asked Erin softly while looking around the room.

"Trista she's waking up," said Amara as she got Trista's attention.

"Good. Erin do you know where you are?" asked Trista as she shined a little pin light into Erin's eyes.

"I... think so. I remember being on Neptune and we were talking about something and then suddenly I blacked out," said Erin who looked a bit worn out and exhausted. "Though, I admit I am really thirsty."

"That's a relief, you don't have any memory loss," said Trista as Michelle handed her a glass of water and then gave it to Erin. With a little help from Amara, Erin manages to get a few sips of water down.

"Thank you," Erin smiled as she relaxed back into Amara's arms. She then takes a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Erin?" asked Amara as she gave her a little shake to try and wake her up. "Erin wake up, don't slip away again." Trista turned back to see what happened. She determined that Erin had just fallen asleep because Erin gave a soft little snore.

"It's ok Amara, she just fell asleep. She's a little bit drained, so let's get her to a bed and let her rest," said Trista reassuringly as she felt Erin's forehead.

"If you say so, I guess I'll take her to her room then," said Amara as she picked Erin up and took her into the bedroom that she and Andrew had shared. Amara lays her down on the bed and left her alone, all the while still keeping an eye on her.

Unknowing to the drama that ensued on Neptune, Andrew had stopped in at a store, walked in, and emerged with something that looked like a small box.

'I hope Erin will like it,' thought Andrew with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey Andrew," called a voice from off in the distance.

"Oh hey Antonio," Andrew called back as he was drawn away from his thoughts. As Antonio approached, Andrew placed the box into one of his pockets.

"So... What you up to?" asked Antonio with a sly smile and a wink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Andrew with an innocent look.

"Oh really? So what was in the box? Is it for someone special?" asked Antonio with an eyebrow wiggle because he could see right through Andrew.

"No, it's not for someone special. I saw some interesting cuff links and so I went in to look at them but decided I didn't need them and got an empty box for my other pair," said Andrew smoothly.

"Really, well, if you say so. Did you ever figure out who that beautiful lady was that danced with you at Serena's party awhile back?" asked Antonio.

"No I haven't figured out who that was. I had a hunch but I've been a little busy with a few things and I kind of forgot," blushed Andrew as he looked down at the ground.

"Alright, well I just wanted to catch up with you a little bit sense you've been busy doing whatever it is," said Antonio as he clapped Andrew on the shoulder. Andrew smiled at Antonio and continued on his way to the palace.

A few hours passed and still Erin slept, Amara would occasionally come into the room to check on her.

"I hope she'll be ok," Amara sighed as she came back from checking on Erin.

"I hope so too," sighed Michelle as she took Amara's hand in hers.

Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hutoru all sat in the kitchen and mulled over the state of current events. Soon Erin walks into the kitchen as she stretched from her nap.

"Hi guys," she smiles. Everyone turns and sees Erin standing in the door way.

"Your up," greets Hutoru.

"Yes I am," said Erin as she made her way to the table and sat down next to Hutoru.

"How are you feeling?" asked Trista as she handed Erin some tea.

"Thank you and I feel fine. A little worn out but the nap was really nice," smiled Erin as she took a sip of her tea. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. The rest of the afternoon continues with no problems.

Andrew finally retunes to Neptune and is filled in on what transpired while he was away.

"Oh my God, Erin, honey why didn't you tell me, or have one of the girls call me?" he asked a bit concerned as he held her face in his hands and he searched it as if he could figure out the problem.

"Well I couldn't call you because I was passed out," said Erin as she took one of Andrew's hands and held it in hers as she nuzzled into his other hand.

"I guess you're right but still they could've called and told me," remarked Andrew as he hugged Erin to him and looked mostly at Trista.

"Don't give me that look Andrew, I stayed here and looked after her. I knew she was going to be just fine," said Trista as she gave him a slight look back. Andrew looks away from her because he knew better then to mess with Trista.

"Point taken," sighed Andrew. Erin gives him a kiss on his cheek and smiles warmly at him while still holding him close.

Later that day Erin and Andrew were out walking in one of Neptune's many gardens that surround the castle.

"Erin will you go out to dinner with me, tonight?" asked Andrew when he finally worked up the courage to ask her.

"Of course I will," smiled Erin.

"Really? I mean, all right then I'll pick you up at seven and we'll be going to the Crystal Lagoon," smiled Andrew as he exhaled and hugged Erin tightly.

"Of course, and I can't wait to spend another great evening with you, my prince," smiled Erin as she gave him a kiss. The two spent about another hour together before Andrew headed back to his chambers in Crystal Tokyo palace.

"Well, what did Andrew have to say?" asked Amara a little like she wanted to know everything that was said.

"My, aren't we nosy? Well, if you must know, he asked me out to dinner tonight. He even said that he was going to pick me up at seven," Erin smiled as she sat down and started to blush.

"So where are you going?" asked Trista.

"We're going to the Crystal Lagoon," said Erin with a romantic gleam in her eye.

"The Crystal Lagoon?!" said Hutoru as she spit out her drink at Amara by mistake. "I'm so sorry Amara!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it," said Amara as she wiped her face off with a handkerchief she had in her shirt pocket.

"Are you _serious_? _THE_ Crystal Lagoon, as in _THE_ most wonderful and romantic place in Crystal Tokyo?" asked Hutoru who was very surprised.

"Yes, and I can't wait to have a nice dinner with him so we can catch up with each other," smiled Erin with a little bit of a giggle in her voice.

"That sounds very romantic and very sweet," said Michelle as she leaned closer to Amara. She automatically puts her arm around Michelle's shoulders and gives her a little squeeze.

"It does," Erin sighed with a grin.

"So what are you going to wear for this romantic date?" asked Hutoru with a smirk.

"What do you mean what am I going to wear?" asked Erin a little confused.

"That's exactly what I mean. What are you going to wear? If I remember correctly you haven't been able to go home to the Sun, have you?" asked Hutoru. Suddenly Erin realizes that she has nothing but the clothes she has on and most certainly nothing romantic to wear.

"My God, you're right Hutoru I don't have anything... What am I to do?" asked Erin as she looked around the room for help.

"Well I can think of something," smiled Hutoru mischievously as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well? Spit it out," urged Amara as she stared at Hutoru.

"I am thinking that maybe we could take Erin shopping for a romantic outfit," said Hutoru with a smile plain on her face.

"Well that really doesn't sound like a bad idea. In fact I love it and why not? I need a few other things any way," said Erin as she thought the idea through.

"Yeah!" cheered Hutoru as she got up and hugged Erin. Michelle and Trista just smiled happily at the two while Amara had a look of dread on her face.

Night time finally rolled around on Earth and Erin was busy getting ready for her date with Andrew. Sense he had told her where they were going, Erin was then dragged all over creation to find the perfect dress for the evening. They found it in a local shop that had everything Erin needed for the night.

She picked out a very pretty dark purple dress that had a sweetheart neck line, an a-line skirt, and beading wove around the top of the dress. A beaded belt went around her waist to reach the bottom of the skirt, the straps were also beaded and were about two inches wide and crossed behind her back.

Hutoru managed to find a purse that matched the dress perfectly and Trista found a few different styles of shoes that matched the dress as well.

The first pair Erin tried on was a pair of black flats with beading on the top and sense the dress was floor length, they didn't work. The second pair was a pair of purple strappy heels that ended up being a little to high for Erin to wear comfortably. The final pair that she tried on was a pair of really cute purple satin heels with a little bit of sparkle thrown into the fabric. They were not to high and just low enough that when Erin walked she wouldn't fall and twist an ankle.

Finally they were done shopping and they all returned to Neptune and started to help Erin get ready for the date. After taking a shower and putting on her under garments, Erin was sat down by Michelle and Hutoru so that they could do her hair and make-up.

What Michelle ended up doing with all of Erin's hair was that she gathered it up from the sides into a pony tail and let the rest of her hair fall down her back. Michelle took the pony tail, curled it, and with the rest she just took some styling gel and crimpled it. As she did Erin's hair, Hutoru was busy doing Erin's make-up and they were all being watched by Trista.

Amara had vanished once the hair product and makeup tools were brought out and she wasn't seen again for quite a while. Accept for one time when she gave Erin a note that said for her to go to Crystal Tokyo and that Andrew was going to be waiting for her there.

Soon it was time for Erin to go and meet up with Andrew at Crystal Tokyo palace. Andrew had been so nerves about proposing to Erin the whole day that once he was dressed in his tuxedo he couldn't help but pace around the teleporter room. At one point the pacing had gotten so bad that Endymion had to come down and try to calm Andrew before he be came a wreak. Not long after Endymion left Erin appeared in the teleporter room.

"Hi Andrew," smiled Erin as she saw him standing there all dressed up.

"Erin," Andrew whispered as he saw her step out in her dress. "You look extremely beautiful tonight." Andrew eyed Erin's floor length, sparkly purple dress.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself," smiled Erin as she lightly kissed Andrew on the lips to avoid swearing her lip stick. Andrew was enamored by Erin's beauty that he wasn't sure how to react to all of the wonderful feelings that were bubbling up inside him, that he missed her question.

"What was that?" he asked as he came back to earth.

"I asked if the flowers in your hands were for me?" asked Erin as she tried to not laugh at him. He looked like he'd been hit between the eyes with a hammer.

"Yeah, they are, and thank you for bringing me back to reality," laughed Andrew as he gave her the bouquet of red roses.

"You're welcome and these are absolutely beautiful," said Erin as she smelled the roses and gave him another little kiss.

"Shall we?" asked Andrew as he held out his arm for Erin to take and he escorted her out of the room and into the night. When they got outside Erin is surprised to see a horse drawn carriage waiting for them.

"Oh my, Andrew this is wonderful! I can't believe Serenity let you borrow the carriage and two of their royal horses," gasped Erin with awe in her voice.

"Well this is a special night for us and I wanted to pull out all of the stops," smiled Andrew as he helped her into the carriage.

"You are such a romantic," smiled Erin as she climbed in and waited for Andrew to get in as well. Once they were all settled the carriage it then took them to the Crystal Lagoon. When they pulled up Andrew quickly got out, helped Erin down, and escorted her into the restaurant.

"Good evening good Sir and good Lady and welcome to the Crystal Lagoon. Do you have a reservation with us?" asked a very well dressed hostess.

"Yes I do and it's under Andrew DeComa," smiled Andrew as he squeezed Erin's hand.

"Yes sir, right this way please," smiled the hostess as she grabbed what looked like leather bound menus and showed them to a big privet room that over looked a lagoon that reflected the Crystal palace.

Erin couldn't stop herself as she walked over to the doors and gazed at the view. Sense she was so enamored with the view Erin did not notice all her friends walk into the room. Andrew quickly got her attention and once she saw the room again she was surprised to see everyone.

"Hey guys, wow, you all look great. When did you get here?" asked Erin as she went around and hugged everyone.

"Oh not too long before you guys got here. We were afraid that you were going to beat us here, but when Andrew told us that you guys were arriving by horse drawn carriage we knew we had extra time," said Hutoru after giving Erin her hug. "By the way, super romantic." Hutoru winked at Andrew, who just laughed and thanked her.

"Shall we sit down?" asked Trista as she gestured toward the table that had been set for everyone.

Waiters started going in and out of the room filling glasses with water, wine and other drinks.

Dinner was served shortly after the drinks were poured and everyone was enjoying each others company. After ordering dessert Andrew got up and out of his chair, picked up his water glass and knife and tapped on it until he had everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he asked as he put his knife and glass down. The whole room fell silent. "Thank you. To Erin, my dear sweet Erin, ever since we first met, I fell in love with you and I have never stopped. You have been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I love you for that. It did nearly kill me when you left all those years ago but now that you are back in our lives, my life especially... I am going to do something that I should've a long time ago," Andrew pulled out a little jewelry box and got down on one knee. Erin turned in her seat to face him and had tears of joy on her cheeks.

"Princess Aurora Erin Ellen DeComa, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" asked Andrew as he opened the jewelry box and revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Everyone is waiting for Erin's response and don't see a waitress come by to check on their drinks, then she suddenly turned into an evil monster and started to attack everyone. She first went after Erin and pinned her to a wall so the monster could summon a purple coffin shaped board that cuffed her wrists and ankles.

"Ha ha ha, I have you now missy," the monster cackled into Erin's face as she let go of her. Erin tried to struggle her way out of the restraints but it got her nowhere.

The other customers in the restaurant see what had happened and they start to scream and run out of the restaurant.

"Erin!" Andrew shouted as he tried to get to her but he was knocked back clear across the room into a wall where he lied crumpled on the floor. The others went rushing over to him.

"Pathetic," the monster leered. Then she returned her attention to Erin, who was still struggling against the restraints. "Now to see if you have the golden heart."

"Andrew, are you ok?" asked Amara as she helped Andrew to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. That monster will pay for what is has done," said Andrew with a growl in his voice. "Sun, Crystal Power!" Everyone in the room took their queue from him and transformed.

"It will be mine," growled the monster as she flexed her upper left arm. A black sun appeared and it shot a beam of bark light and it hits Erin in the chest.

"AAA... Someone help me please!" screamed Erin as the energy entered her chest and started to pull out her heart crystal.

"Ha ha ha, scream all you want, nobody can save you!" laughed the monster as she watched Erin writhe in pain. Suddenly a beam of golden light struck the monster but was somehow deflected off the monsters glass like body.

"Who did that?" whirled the monster.

"I did, now let her go you evil hag," said Apollo knight as he stepped away from the windows that over looked the lagoon.

"Apollo," whispered Erin weakly. Since the monster was distracted; she had stopped trying to retrieve Erin's heart crystal.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" asked the monster as she sneered at the others.

"Then why don't you try us on for size?" asked Eternal Sailor Neptune as she and the others appeared next to Apollo.

"Hmm... Well I do like a challenge, but I have important work to do," said the monster as she blew off the scouts and went right back to getting Erin's heart crystal.

"Aaa...! Somebody help me please!" cried Erin as she was tortured again.

"Uranus World Shaking!" called Eternal Sailor Uranus as she attacked the monster. She just batted it away and continued with her task at hand.

"Try this, Neptune deep submerge!" called Eternal Sailor Neptune as she aimed her attack at the monster. The monster tried to block the attack but missed it and was wounded on her side.

Then a very bright light appeared from the place that Erin was held captive and it was so bright that it forced everyone to shield their eyes from it.

"What is that light?" asked Eternal Sailor Saturn as she blocked the light from her eyes.

"It's coming from Erin," gasped Eternal Sailor Pluto as she tried to see past the bright light.

"Ha ha ha, I have your heart crystal now! You must be the carrier of the golden heart! My master will be pleased," cackled the monster, but before she could even touch it, she was thrown backwards into a wall.

"How dare you! How dare you try to steal my heart for your master, how dare you try and take it away from me and from the man I love," growled Erin as she was suddenly freed from her restraints and transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. Then her heart crystal turned itself into her sun staff and in return it gave her pure heart back.

"I've seen your heart crystal now! You are the carrier of the golden heart and now my master will be pleased!" laughed the monster as she got up off the floor. "I will have it now."

"In your dreams," scowled Eternal Sailor Sun as she readied herself for the fight. The monster stood and produced a sword from nowhere and attacked Eternal Sailor Sun. She blocked the first attack and struck the monster with her staff while sending an energy ball at her. The monster was thrown backwards into a wall so hard that she went right through it and didn't move. Eternal Sailor Sun started to power down and when she stopped glowing, her eyes rolled back into her head and she stated to fall forward.

"Sailor Sun are you ok?" asked Apollo knight as he caught Sailor Sun in his arms before she hit the ground.

"I will get you all for this. I will have that heart crystal," groaned the monster as she slowly got to her feet.

"Why don't you just stay down?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus when she saw the monster get up. "Space Sword, Blaster!" The monster blocked the attack.

"Girls... you must... combined your powers," said a very weak Eternal Sailor Sun as she finally passed out.

"Erin!" shouted Apollo knight as he tried to wake her but was unable to. He then set her gently on the ground. "You are going to pay for what you have done." Apollo then picked up the Sun staff and pointed it at the monster.

"Try it," dared the monster as she managed to somehow stand after Uranus's attack.

"Now!" said Apollo knight as he and everyone else combined their powers together and destroyed the monster. When the monster was gone everything around them magically repaired itself and everyone detransformed back into their original evening clothes. Andrew had walked back over to where Erin laid and was now holding her in his lap.

"Andrew...?" asked Erin once she regained conciseness.

"Hi sweetheart," smiled Andrew as he gave her a little hug.

"What happed? Why am I on the floor?" asked Erin as she noticed where she was.

"Well you kicked some negaverse butt and you were about to answer my question," smiled Andrew as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What was it again?" Erin asked as she looked into Andrew's eyes with a grin.

"Erin, will you marry me?" asked Andrew as he got the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"Yes, yes, I will absolutely marry you," smiled Erin as she laughed, cried and kissed the man she truly loved.

"Awe," the on looking group sighed as they watched Andrew propose one more time. They broke the kiss and Andrew effortlessly picked Erin up into his arms.

"Come on let's get you home to rest," said Andrew as he carried Erin out of the restaurant. The others followed behind them as they went their separate ways.

When Andrew made it to his room at the palace, Erin had fallen asleep in his arms, and he gently placed her down on his bed and began to take off his tuxedo.

First he removed his shoes and socks and placed them by a chair he had near by. Next he took off his tie and jacket and found the hanger that he had them on. Andrew couldn't help but look at Erin's still sleeping form, and sits down next to her and brushes aside a few stray hairs that had fallen into her face. He pulls his shirt tail out of the waist band of his pants, and then leans over to kiss Erin on her forehead.

She stirred in her sleep as Andrew stood back up and started to unbutton his shirt cuffs.

"Andrew?" Erin whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around Andrew's room. She tried to sit up but was suddenly struck by a wave of dizziness and was forced to lie back down.

"Hey don't over exert your self. You need to recover the energy you lost during the fight," said Andrew as he sat back down next to her and caressed her cheek.

Erin relaxed under his warm touch and smiled up at him. They stared into each others eyes and slowly tears started to fall from Erin's blue eyes as memories from a long forgotten past started to flood her mind.

Not knowing what had put the tears in her eyes Andrew lightly brushed them away with his fingers and started to kiss them away as well as kiss her lips.

"Don't worry my morning star, I'm here now. We're together now," whispered Andrew as he looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, I have longed to hear you say that to me again, I've longed for you, your touch, your kiss, and your, everything. I can't imagine how bad it must have been for you. I never want to lose you ever again," cried Erin as her tears fell faster and she turned her head to the side and started to kiss his palm.

"Erin, you have managed to somehow get back to me. Yes I have longed for you as well and I never want to lose you again. Now I can fulfill my duty of protecting you, loving you, and always being there for you. I love you, Erin, and nothing will ever change that," said Andrew as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

Erin tried to suppress a sob but was unable to do so because Andrew started to kiss her with all the passion and love he had in his heart for Erin. She couldn't help but kiss him back with the same passion and she managed to bring her hands up to his face and held onto it. She then slowly sat up and began to run her hands down his shirt and unbuttoned it.

After she unbuttoned his shirt she moved her hands down Andrew's smooth chest and moved them up into his shirtsleeves and slid his shirt off his shoulders. With a little help from Andrew, they managed to get his shirt off and discarded onto the floor.

They stopped kissing for a moment of air as they looked into their eyes, sparkling with love. Andrew then got up, walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled over to Erin, who rolled over onto her side and snuggled up to him. He held her as close to his body as her dress would allow.

Erin breathed in the faded smell of his cologne, the faded sweet smell of his bath soap and under all of that was him- Andrew, who smelled like home.

After persuading her to get out of her beautiful formal dress, Erin ended up borrowing one of his favorite button-down shirts, and sent her to change in his bathroom. While she changed Andrew turned his bed down, finished getting out of his tux and slipped on a pair of royal purple silk pajama pants. When Erin walked out of his bathroom, Andrew couldn't help but stare at her as she walked over to the bed.

"Wow, I love blue on you as much as I love seeing you in purple," said Andrew as Erin climbed into the bed.

"Thank you. I love the purple pajamas you have on, they make you seem stronger," smiled Erin with a little laugh in her voice as she snuggled next to him. Andrew wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead again. Erin gave a little happy sigh as sleep rolled over them knowing that they were finally back together.

61


End file.
